The present invention generally relates to a fastener for connecting together two workpieces and, more particularly, to a fastener adapted to be at least partially embedded within a first molded workpiece to allow for easy alignment and securement of a second workpiece to the first workpiece. The present invention is particularly applicable for connecting together upper and lower intake manifold sections of an induction system for an internal combustion engine and accordingly will be described with reference to this application.
It is known in the prior art to secure together two molded workpieces, such as upper and lower intake manifold sections of an induction system for an internal combustion engine, by positioning the workpieces relative to one another so that corresponding openings in the workpieces are in alignment, passing bolts or like fasteners through the openings in the workpieces, and securing nuts to the bolts. Fasteners such as bolts and nuts normally function in an acceptable manner for securing together such workpieces. However, the process of positioning and aligning the workpieces, passing bolts through the openings in the workpieces, and securing nuts to the bolts can oftentimes be a time consuming and tedious operation, especially when the workpieces are large and awkward.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fastener and method for employing the same which allows for easier alignment of two workpieces relative to one another and subsequent fastening together of the same.